La quinta vez
by NyVan
Summary: Sora es una mujer adulta y madura, tiene un buen empleo y es voluntaria en una fundación de beneficencia. ¿Como es posible que ese moreno este poniendo su mundo de cabeza? ¿Como es posible que ella piense día y noche en el y el no recuerde ni siquiera su nombre? ademas, eso del enamoramiento es cosa de adolescentes ¿no?
Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **La quinta vez**

* * *

.

La clase está durando mucho más de lo que recordaba, por lo regular me parece que se acaban en cuestión de minutos pero hoy es diferente, estoy sentada a un lado de Hikari y ella parece muy concentrada en la lección, yo por mi parte soy todo lo contrario, un destare lo mires por donde lo mires, he llagado ridículamente tarde, no he traído ni siquiera mi libreta de apuntes y es que me lo pensé demasiado antes de decidir venir, porque lo sabía, mi intención no era sincera, mi intención era verle a él, y justamente por eso me senté al lado de su hermana y es que trato con desesperadas fuerzas agradarle a ambos, pienso dentro de mí, que si consigo hacerme su amiga será mucho más fácil ser amiga de él, por más difícil que me lo esté poniendo.

Busco desesperadamente su presencia, será que ¿no ha venido el día de hoy? ¿Será que nunca viene? No vengo a menudo a estas reuniones por algún motivo me imaginaba que el sí. Cierro mis ojos y casi siento su presencia a mi lado, ¿será que cuando los abra el estará a mi izquierda? ¿Nos saludaremos y luego charlaremos? Abro mis ojos esperanzada pero no es así, no hay nade a mi otro lado. Saludo a Hikari con ánimo y me pregunta si me quedare a tomar del rico chocolate que nos promocionaron antes de que la reunión comenzara, es en beneficio de un campamento o algo así… asiento y sonrió, platicamos algunas cosas banales como el clima, ella me reta a que toque sus espalda para que compruebe lo helada que esta y ciertamente esta heladísima, creo que ese chocolate caliente le caerá bien a cualquiera.

— ¡Creí que no vendrías el día de hoy!—Un chico rubio se acerca a Hikari es muy amable y bien parecido la saluda con ánimo y ella le responde de igual manera, parecen ser buenos amigos.

—Él es Takeru—nos presenta —Ella es Sora

—Mucho gusto—le respondo.

—Vamos— me dice Hikari, pero en cuanto ese chico llego a ella yo pase a segundo plano, o tal vez, incluso desaparecí.

Suspiro sintiéndome como un total fracaso, perdida en un lugar en el cual no encajo, me acerco a la mesa donde se está vendiendo el chocolate huele delicioso, grande es mi sorpresa cuando veo quien lo está sirviendo, es él, el chico por el cual salí temprano de mi trabajo, me arregle el cabello y recorrí casi una hora de tráfico a hora pico, estaba ahí, sirviendo el chocolate, ese deliciosos y dulce chocolate… bromeaba con todo el mundo muy animado, todos iban y tomaban un vaso, y yo, yo estaba estúpidamente paralizada, ¿porque sentía tanto temor? Desvié la mirada al piso en cuánto me di cuenta que lo miraba sin disimulo, abrí mi bolso para despistar mi estupidez.

— ¿Cuánto cuesta? —le pregunte a Mimi, la chica que estaba cobrando

—100 yenes —Contesta sonriendo, yo busque como maníaca mi bolso tratando de contar el dinero pero no encontré más que un billete de 5000

—Solo tengo esto—conteste mostrándole el billete—ella puso cara de insatisfacción

—No tengo nada de cambio—repuso—es mejor que lo tomes de cualquier forma, ya lo pagaras la próxima vez —me sugirió amablemente

—Gracias, me fijare en mi auto en unos minutos.

—No te preocupes—respondió sonriendo

Me acerque a la mesa y tome un chocolate, el platicaba con todos los que le hablaban y yo no era una de ellas, al parecer todos eran buenos amigos y yo era el único "bicho raro" en ese lugar. Fue como si no existiera, salude a unas compañeras que me chantajearon emocionalmente para que me inscribiera en el campamento, accedí con la esperanza de encajar en el grupo. La chica del registro era muy amable, charlamos un rato sobre cosas triviales, pero pronto el registro la llamó a sus actividades; ya no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar solo veía mi chocolate esperando a que se enfriara. Él estaba demasiado cerca de mi yo lo miraba de reojo, pero para el yo era invisible, quería tomarme ese chocolate aunque mi garganta se quemara y salir corriendo de ahí, ¿en que estaba pensando cuando se me ocurrió ir en primer lugar?, definitivamente tenía que estar estúpidamente enamorada para hacer esa clase de tonterías.

Me sentí muy mal al pensar en todo eso, así que tome asiento en un escalón. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿De verdad estaba enamorada? Creí que ya era demasiado adulta para tener esta clase de enamoramientos absurdos, después de todo Taichi y yo no nos conocíamos, es decir, nos hemos presentados cuatro veces y aun así no recuerda mi nombre, soy una patética, un fracaso total, obviamente él no tiene ningún interés en mí y aun así, lo sigo viendo en mi sueños…

.

.

La primera vez que lo vi él estaba vendiendo dulces para recaudar fondos para la beneficencia, yo solo me acerque al local para saludar a la señora Izumi, entonces ella me abordo.

— ¡Hola Sora! —Me saludo con un fuerte abrazo— ¿Ya conoces a Taichi?—me dijo llevándome a estar frente a él. —Acaba de regresar de América, estaba estudiando allá.

Las intenciones de la señora Izumi tal vez eran nobles, pero tal vez no, por alguna razón me pareció que quería emparejarnos desde un principio, yo no estaba muy interesada y también la actitud de la señora Izumi me puso algo nerviosa. Hice una reverencia en torno a el

—Encantado de conocerte soy Taichi.

—Sora Takenouchi— respondí y cuando regrese de mi reverencia para verle la cara él sonreía amablemente, hubo silencio.

—Y…—continúe para romper el incómodo silencio— ¿qué estudiabas en américa?

—Hacia un postgrado en política exterior.

—Wow, suena complicado.

—La verdad si—dijo sonriendo y enseguida su visión se distrajo de mi—dígame ¿qué va a llevar?—pregunto a un cliente.

—Fue un gusto —me despedí simplemente

—Adiós. — respondió el sin prestarme mucha atención.

De camino a casa pensé que era muy guapo y una sonrisa con una mezcla de vergüenza se apodero de mi rostro al pensar en las intenciones de la señora Izumi. Ahora entiendo a Kou.

.

La segunda vez fue así…

.

Era un viaje en el cual, con los fondos recolectados de las ventas y ayuda de patrocinadores los voluntarios íbamos a construir casas para personas afectadas por los recientes desastres naturales, era un trabajo duro y no mucha gente se inscribía como voluntario, así que después de un largo monologo tratando de decidir si ir o no me convencí de que era lo correcto.

Entre en el autobús y ahí estaba él, sentado cómodamente en la segunda fila, había pasado ya un tiempo desde la vez que lo conocí y no había pensado en el desde entonces, había olvidado su nombre, aunque lo recordaba plenamente como "El chico de los dulces". Se me hizo una grosería no saludarlo.

—Hola— dije cuando pase a su lado él se paró inmediatamente y me estrecho la mano

—Taichi Yagami—se presentó en tono cortes. Yo me sentí desconcertada no tanto porque no me recordara, eso más bien era un alivio ya que yo tampoco recordaba su nombre, lo más raro era que me estrecho la mano.

—Sora Takenouchi—dije, él sonrió con esa encantadora y amable sonrisa y volvió a tomar asiento, yo fui a buscar el mío tres filas tras de él.

Hacía poco tiempo que Hikari se había integrado a la fundación ya me había tocado participar con ella en distintas actividades pero como siempre estamos tan atareados ni siquiera me había tomado la delicadez de preguntar su nombre.

Ella entro por la puerta del autobús, muy sonriente, siempre está de muy buen humor y le agrada a todo el mundo; se sentó al lado de Taichi y comenzaron a compartir frituras de maíz y cacahuates, el autobús se puso en marcha y mi compañera de asiento leía un libro. Pasaron un par de horas y comenzaba a darme sueño, mire hacia la parte de adelante con la esperanza de que ya estuviéramos cerca de nuestro destino, pero lo que vi hizo que se me olvidara. Hikari se había quedado dormida sobre Taichi y el la abrazaba con su brazo izquierdo tiernamente.

No alcanzaba a comprender con exactitud cómo me sentía, pero creo que era envidia. Justo empezaba a pensar que Taichi era muy guapo y entonces me daba cuenta de esto…

Trate de tranquilizarme, después de todo no podía hacer nada, esto significaba solamente que todo era mucho más sencillo para mí, ya que no podía permitirme el pensar en él de nuevo.

El voluntariado fue muy cansado, todos estábamos muy ocupados en cada una de nuestras actividades; la gente de la comunidad nos quería, nos trataba de lo mejor, nos daban de beber cuando estábamos sedientos; ocasionalmente y no sé por qué razón, aunque había decidido a no volver a prestarle atención a Taichi, había algo en él que simplemente no dejaba que saliera de mi mente; así que, de cuando en cuando, uno de mis ojos volteaba a ver en dirección a él. Hikari nunca estaba muy lejos pero creo que era más él quien estaba al pendiente de ella. Obviamente por causa de las muchas ocupaciones que teníamos no se daban más muestras de afecto que abrazos y de vez en cuando bromeaban y reían juntos, sin embrago estaba más que claro él estaba loco por ella.

Cuando llego la noche el líder de la comunidad nos alojó en una vieja escuela muy descuidada, por lo menos hacia menos frió que afuera, preparamos nuestras bolsas de dormir y fuimos a un salón donde nos esperaba una rica cena, (cualquier cena era rica con lo hambrienta que estaba) Taichi saco una guitarra de no sé dónde y comenzó amenizar el ambiente, tocaba canciones populares que todo mundo sabíamos, los demás comenzaron a corearlo otros más atrevidos incluso estaban dispuestos a bailar. Yo me mantuve algo al margen, cantando despacio alguna que otra canción; pero no podía dejar de verlo.

Aún no terminaba de cenar con todo ese entretenimiento, agregando también el hecho de que soy lenta para comer; él se acercó con una gran bolsa negra recogiendo los restos de comida y botellas desechables que muchos habían dejado, yo le di me botella el sonrió amablemente y siguió con su tarea.

Me quede embobada viéndolo a lo lejos, ¿podía alguien ser más perfecto? Con esa preciosa sonrisa esos ojos color marrón y su piel morena ¿Desde cuándo me gustaban los morenos?

—Quisiera que así se portara en casa— escuche un voz a mi lado, era Hikari, tomaba su bebida mientras veía a Taichi con una cara que mostraba entre decepción y divertimiento a la vez.

— ¿Perdón?—pregunte sonriendo, saliendo de mi estado de idiotez.

—Mi hermano, aquí es servicial, amable y simpático, en casa no recoge ni su plato cuando termina de comer.

¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Dijo que Taichi era su hermano? Reí, reí mucho, bastante más de lo que debería, Hikari dijo que no era para tanto, pero la razón de mi alegría no era su despectivo humor hacia él sino el hecho de que fuera su hermano.

.

La tercera:

.

Era el primer día de un nuevo curso, era un curso sobre psicología y empatía que solamente duraba una hora a la semana. Salí temprano del trabajo, fui a casa y me puse muy guapa, siempre quiero dar una buena primer impresión con mis compañeros y con el instructor, llegue temprano, pero como no había tenido tiempo de comer nada fui a la cafetería y me compre un café, por alguna razón en cuanto entre al edificio tenía la esperanza de encontrármelo, deseaba verlo, tenía casi un mes de no verlo, no había manera de saber si se había inscrito al curso o no, pero yo tenía un presentimiento y este se materializo.

Lo vi a través de la ventana, mi estómago dio un vuelco, y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? De pronto tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo y mi humor cambio a ser excelente.

Taichi estaba hablando con el instructor del curso y ambos se veían muy serios, estaban absortos en su plática y yo estaba absorta viéndolo a él.

Tomaba mi café lenta y alegremente de pronto Taichi le dio la mano ambos sonrieron y se esfumaron, yo me quede como si algo fuera mal y es que en cuanto aquel chico desaparece de mi campo de visión todo está mal.

Me tome mi café rápidamente y corrí al salón de clases, aun había pocos alumnos y Taichi no estaba en ningún lado, suspire resignada, tome asiento y tontee un poco en el móvil mientras esperaba a que la clase comenzara.

La clase estuvo muy buena, eso es lo que comentaba todo el mundo, yo ya había perdido la concentración por completo y mi mente en momentos llego a divagar tanto que incluso me vi en una de mis fantasías sentada en la cena de navidad a un lado de Hikari, tomada de la mano de su guapo hermano y sus padres sonrientes aceptándome en su hogar.

Me levante en cuanto termino la clase, completamente avergonzada de haber estado ausente en mi mente. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Me molestaba bastante gastar tanto tiempo imaginando un futuro con Tai, es decir, ¡Ni siquiera hablábamos!, no conocía si no lo más básico de él, era muy guapo, estudio en el extranjero, tenía una hermana, estaba en el mismo programa de caridad que yo y no recogía su plato después de comer en casa. Es decir, era totalmente encantador.

En cuanto me voltee de mi lugar y puse la correa de mi bolso sobre mi hombro, lo vi de nuevo, había estado sentado todo el tiempo tras de mí, ¡Oh como espero no haber dicho ninguna cosa entre sueños! momento, no había estado dormida, me sentí avergonzada de nuevo el me vio y sonrió, yo le devolví el gesto y me acerque con valor.

—Hola—le dije sin nada de timidez fingiendo que nada pasaba. Él se levantó y me saludo con un apretón de mano que se prolongó bastante, pero de nuevo no dijo nada, comenzaba a pensar que tal vez no hablaba bien español, tal vez se le había olvidado, ya sabes después de tanto tiempo en el extranjero… además había regresado con esa extraña costumbre de saludar de mano, aunque debo reconocer que me encantaba sentir la raposa piel de sus manos estrechando la mía..

—…Mmm, discúlpame, creo que olvide tu nombre— fingí, claro que no había olvidado su nombre ni en un millón de años hubiera olvidado su nombre, solo hice ese estúpido comentario porque no tenía idea de que decir y quería una excusa para alargar el tiempo a su lado. El abrió de más sus ojos y luego sonrió.

—Taichi Yagami. —dijo estrechando mi mano aun.

—Sora Takenouchi.

— ¡Sora! Por aquí, vámonos juntas— me grito una amiga, cuando voltee, el me soltó la mano y tomo su asiento nuevamente y yo me retire.

A partir de ese momento, cada miércoles por la noche salía corriendo de la oficina, arreglaba mi cabello me delineaba cuidadosamente lo ojos y me ponía un vestido coqueto, soñaba con él por las noches, reía por cualquier comentario bobo que hiciera cualquier persona.

—Últimamente estas muy simple de humor hija— me dijo mi mama un día, es ahí cuando me di cuenta, estaba enamorada de Taichi, pero ¿Por qué? Otra vez quería darme de tumbos contra la pared y es que el curso termino y casi no me acerque a él, es decir, de vez en cuando nos hacíamos comentarios sobre la clase, otras veces sobre cosas triviales, pero realmente nuestra interacción era mínima, tal vez hablamos como 3 veces durante todo ese tiempo.

Como una acosadora profesional di con muchos de sus diferentes perfiles en redes sociales, incluso en las que ya estaban obsoletas, y comencé a acosarlo por Internet. Rayos sí que era vergonzoso lo que hacía y cada hora que tenía libre no podía evitar tomar el móvil y buscar en cada una de ellas para ver si había una actualización, y es que tenía la urgencia de saber qué hacía. Por medio de ellas no le conocí a ninguna novia, ni presente ni pasada, —es extraño— pensé, Tai es un chico atractivo, atlético e inteligente, tiene un futuro brillante y es muy amoroso con su familia y amigos, también hace obras de caridad, pero no, me rehusaba a pensar siquiera en que fuera gay, ¡no, no, no, no podía! Probablemente solo era tímido, o trataba de forjar su futuro profesional antes de pensar en una familia. ¡¿Una familia?! ¿Por qué siempre me estaba haciendo ilusiones? Sabía todas esas cosas de Tai por las redes sociales, pero en el fondo no lo conocía.

.

La cuarta:

.

El curso fue muy bueno, al final de todo, me puse a repasar los apuntes en casa y me sirvieron bastante, al final tuvimos una actividad de integración y de ahí una chica abrió un chat para que siguiéramos en contacto después del curso.

Una de esas veces en el chat hablaban de trivialidades y yo hice un comentario, los demás chicos comentaron y seguimos mensajeándonos por unos minutos, después de un tiempo llego su intervención, la cual decía nada más y nada menos

— ¿Quién es Sora?

¡Mi mundo se cayó abajo! aunque muy remotamente, creí que había un avance en nuestra relación, tal parece que no. Me entristecí, me indigne y me avergoncé, pero tome valor y le envié un mensaje privado que decía así.

—Que malo Taichi, es la cuarta vez que nos presentamos. — a lo que en un segundo el respondió con un montón de caritas tristes.

—Por tu foto de perfil te reconozco, eres la pelirroja verdad?

—Si— conteste simplemente

—Discúlpame por favor, no quería ser grosero.

—No te preocupes, no es para tanto.

—Demasiado tarde, ya estoy haciendo planas con tu nombre, en katakana y en kanji.

—¿?

Toda mi tristeza e indignación se volvió alegría con esa simple broma, ese día me enamore también de su sentido del humor y su ocurrencia.

Paso una semana y como por arte de magia como si todos mis deseos hubieras sido escuchados y todas las constelaciones se alinearan me llego un mensaje, cuando vi "mensaje de Taichi Yagami" sentí el corazón desbordárseme. Había sido todo ya no había vuelta atrás, estaba total y completamente enamorada, el mensaje decía:

—Con esta foto es más fácil identificarte =)

Después hablamos de Takoyaki y sus diferentes variaciones. Fue todo.

.

.

Ahora el no sale de mi sueños, quiero sacarlo de mi cabeza porque de una forma u otra siento que hay una barrera que jamás me permitirá acercarme más a él, no sé si es miedo, vergüenza o algo más, tengo miedo de equivocarme y por otra parte pienso, si yo sin conocerlos me siento así, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que el sienta lo mismo? ¿Por qué no da él el siguiente paso? Probablemente porque no sienta nada, es decir, ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre, o, ¿es posible que haya fingido como lo hice yo la vez de la clase? No, es absurdo y solo tú eres absurda, el no. Tal vez no quería conocerlo y darme cuenta que no era el ser perfecto que estaba idealizando, por claro, estoy consciente que todo cambia cuando conoces bien a alguien, en fin.

Después de todo este tiempo divagando en el frío escalón en el cual estoy sentada decido que es hora de irme a mi casa, el chocolate ya está frío y lo tomo todo de un sorbo, saco un pañuelo de mi bolso y me doy cuenta que tengo justo el dinero exacto para poder pagarlo, me acerco a Mimi y le doy los 100 yenes que debía, ella los recibe sonriente y amablemente toma el vaso desechable y lo coloca en la basura; yo me quedo mirando el techo pensativa, ya me voy, vine solo a verlo y no eh podido ni siquiera saludarlo, estoy segura que me ha visto por lo menos de reojo; aunque estaba ocupado con los demás, si le importara hubiera ido a saludarme ¿no?, ¿qué más da? No volveré a pensar en él, me marcho.

Cerca de la salida hay un grupo de personas bromeando en un pequeño círculo él está ahí, no sé qué está pasando pero cuando me doy cuenta ya le eh dado una palmada en la espalda reclamando atención. Y creo que dije algo así como "bye" todo es tan rápido, solo recuerdo ver su cara de sorpresa y sus brazos extendidos, entonces me abraza. Estoy entre sus brazos tan solo unos instantes, —están pendientes unos takoyakis—le digo sin saber que hago, es como si las palabras salieran solas de mi boca, no le di oportunidad de responderme nada, Salí caminando normalmente con una seguridad que no sabía que tenía, y que obviamente no tenia, algo dentro de mi sentía desbordarse y sinceramente no sé qué es, cuando cruzo la puerta el lazo de mi bolso se atora con la manija, un chico se ríe de eso, pero no me importa en lo más mínimo, me río yo también, camino a mi auto mientras recreo la escena una y otra vez en mi cabeza y pienso "jamás lavare este suéter"

Subo a mi auto y me reprocho por ser tan estúpida y cobarde, ¿de que huía? Recreaba los hechos una y otra vez y sé, que en algún momento en el que me acerque a él sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, mi subconsciente estaba diciendo— será la quinta vez que te presentes…— no sé si fue así.

Aunque afuera está helando yo me siento abochornada después de ese abrazo. Bajo el vidrio del coche para dejar entrar algo de aire...

—…Mi semana estará muy ocupada, pero ahora mismo tengo tiempo y hambre. —Aparece diciendo a través de mi ventana

— ¿De qué hablas?—atino a decir y no sé si estoy sorprendida, avergonzada o aterrada.

—De los Takoyakis, hay un lugar buenísimo a un par de calles—muero por decirle "con gusto", pero estoy tan sorprendida que me limito a sonreír como tonta— por cierto antes de que me preguntes, soy Taichi Yagami. —dijo con una sonrisa coqueta.

La quinta vez definitivamente es mi favorita.

.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿que opinan?**

 **Recibo criticas constructivas y también no constructivas, amenazas de muerte y todo lo que gusten =)**


End file.
